<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Price of Reservations by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749326">Price of Reservations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Talia in the Kitchen (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barter, Erotica, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Restaurant Reservations, Teenagers, Trading, Watched Nudity, Watching Someone Strip, Younger and Older - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyson Fuccinelli needs assistance, he wants to take his crush out on a date but no restaurants had the capabilities to take his booking for a intimate dinner for a good while. Not wanting to book in at his own families place, he goes to the youngster with a 'guy' for everything, Rocky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocky Palroso/Tyson Fuccinelli</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Price of Reservations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, how can I help you, Tyson?" Rocky asked, still internally blushing at the fact he had Tyson in his room. While he knew Tyson was straight, he couldn't help but crush on the soccer star a little.</p><p>"I need your assistance" Tyson replied as he looked around the boy's bedroom, it was simple and somewhat innocent.</p><p>"What with?" Rocky asked as he sat up straighter, his curiosity piqued.</p><p>"Well, I want to take Talia out on a date at a fancy restaurant… but I can't get a reservation" said Tyson awkwardly as he ran his hand through his brown hair.</p><p>"Don't worry about it! I've got guys all over the city! I can get you a reservation anytime you want!"</p><p>"Thanks, dude! Can it be for tomorrow night?" Tyson asked with a grin; Julie had been right, Rocky had a guy for everything.</p><p>"Yeah, sure! Just give me some time to call my guys and I'll let you know the time!" Rocky said as he grabbed a notepad and wrote down Tyson's request.</p><p>"Thanks, dude! Anything you want for payment to do this?" Tyson asked, willing to give the kid anything for helping him.</p><p>"Well, there is something, but you won't want to do it…" Rocky admitted with a blush, wondering if he could get a chance with the hottest boy in town and the only dude who had ever made him question his sexuality.</p><p>"What is it, dude? I'll do anything!" Tyson said, wondering what Rocky wanted.</p><p>"Well, I want to see a boy naked…" Rocky said with a blush with Tyson's eyes widening when he realized who Rocky wanted to see naked.</p><p>"I don't know dude…" Tyson said awkwardly.</p><p>"Please…" Rocky begged, not wanting to lose his chance to see the hunky soccer player naked.</p><p>"Uh, I guess... but this has to stay between us, okay?" Tyson said</p><p>"I promise!" Rocky said quickly "But I also want something else as well…"</p><p>"What do you want," Tyson asked, wondering if it could get weirder than getting naked for the younger boy.</p><p>"I want to do something with you… you know…" Rocky said blushing heavily.</p><p>"Something?" Tyson asked curiously.</p><p>"Sexually" Rocky said straight out causing Tyson's jaw to drop and his eyes to widen.</p><p>"DUDE!" Tyson cried out in shock.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be something big! I just want to see what it's like" Rocky tried, hoping he hadn't ruined it.</p><p>"Fine… but you better make sure you have those reservations confirmed tonight!" Tyson said, knowing he couldn't back out now if he wanted to keep his promise to Talia.</p><p>"I will! Promise!" Rocky said quickly with a grin.</p><p>"So, uh… which did you want to do first?" Tyson asked awkwardly as he ran his hand through his brown hair.</p><p>"Well, um… could I see you naked first?" Rocky asked nervously, his voice cracking as he asked to see the community's star soccer player naked.</p><p>"Uh, sure?" Tyson said nervously, not knowing what to say "But if we are going to do… you know something, I guess we will both have to be naked?"</p><p>Not wanting to say anything to ruin it, Rocky nodded quickly with Tyson giving him an awkward smile and once again running his hand through his hair. With a sigh, Tyson fingered the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, with Rocky's eyes widening a little at the sight of the soccer star's chest.</p><p>"Uh, dude? Are you going to remove yours?" Tyson said, feeling a little weird about the way Rocky was looking at his chest.</p><p>"Oh... Yeah, I can do that." Rocky said with a slight blush. Following through with what he agreed to, Rocky pulled his own shirt off; shocking the older boy.</p><p>"Damn! Not a bad chest dude…" Tyson said as he stepped back and looked at the younger boy's chest. While it wasn't as impressive as his own, it was fairly defined for Rocky's age.</p><p>"Thanks," Rocky said, blushing heavily from the older boy's comments.</p><p>"So, socks and shoes next?" Tyson suggested, trying to ignore the fact he had just called the boy's chest hot.</p><p>"Okay" said Rocky, shrugging as the pair of boys bent over and under their shoes before kicking them off and pulling their socks off "I guess pants now…"</p><p>Tyson gave his own shrug as the two boys began unbuckling their belts before undoing their jeans, dropping them to leave them in their underwear. Tyson blushed when he noticed that Rocky was tenting massively, with it only getting worse when he realized that his own cock wasn't completely soft. A fact Rocky also noticed.</p><p>"So, who goes first…" Rocky asked nervously, still staring at Tyson's slight bulge.</p><p>"Well, this is your payment; so, I guess I will go first…" Tyson said as he decided to go for it.</p><p>Rocky couldn't help but grin as Tyson fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs. While Rocky wasn't gay and hoped one day to make Julie more than just a friend, there was something about the soccer star that made him curious and makes his cock harden. Rolling his eyes when he realized Rocky was staring at his crotch; Tyson went for it and pulled down his boxer briefs.</p><p>"Wow…" Rocky said, unable to say anything else as he stared at Tyson's cock.</p><p>"Yeah… thanks…" Tyson said awkwardly as he stood there naked in front of the younger boy. With a hint of curiosity at seeing another boy's cock hard, other than the occasional glimpse of his teammates soft in the shower; he decided to remind Rocky that he had to strip as well "So?"</p><p>"Oh! Right" Rocky said quickly, realizing what Tyson meant.</p><p>Rocky blushed a little as he fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down nervously, revealing his hard cock. Looking up at the older boy, Rocky waited for Tyson to say something. As he waited for Tyson, Rocky nervously rubbed his arm and fidgeted a little; wondering if he was really small or if Tyson just didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Uh… not bad, dude" Tyson said awkwardly he took a look at the younger boy's cock, knowing that he had to say something at least. While he wanted Talia, he would be a liar if he said he wasn't a little turned on by Rocky's little hard on.</p><p>"Thanks" Rocky replied, blushing, knowing that Tyson was feeling a little awkward.</p><p>"So, uh, what do you want me to do? Do I just give you a hand job or something?" Tyson asked slightly awkwardly.</p><p>"Well, um, I was thinking more like… you could give me a…" Rocky said blushing heavily.</p><p>"A what?" Tyson asked, hoping that what he was thinking of, wasn't it.</p><p>"Blowjob" Rocky said with his face turning bright red.</p><p>"Dude… I don't know…" Tyson said awkwardly.</p><p>"I'll get you reservations at the best restaurant in the city!" Rocky said quickly</p><p>"Are you sure you can get them?" Tyson asked as he found his protest dying in his hope that he could give Talia the best date ever.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! I got a guy!" Rocky replied.</p><p>"Okay… fine, but you'd better come through" Tyson said awkwardly</p><p>"I will! I promise!" Rocky replied quickly, his cock throbbing at the knowledge that the hunky soccer star was about to suck it.</p><p>"Fine, sit on the edge of your bed" Tyson said.</p><p>Rocky grinned and followed Tyson's order, sitting on the edge of the bed as the older teen made his way over to Rocky and dropped down to his knees. The younger boy released a moan when Tyson reached out and wrapped his hand around the boy's cock. Rocky's moans continued as Tyson began to slowly stroke him, with Tyson trying to build up the courage to actually suck Rocky. With a nervous gulp, Tyson leaned in and took the mushroom head of the younger boy's cock into his mouth. Rocky moaned loudly as he felt Tyson's tongue taking a testing lick of his cock. The moans only got louder when Tyson stopped his tasting licks and began to fully suck on the head of the younger boy's cock.</p><p>"Oh god, Tyson…" Rocky moaned as Tyson began to slowly bob up and down on the length of Rocky's smaller cock.</p><p>As the pleasure started to grow, Rocky grabbed onto the edge of the bed in order to stop himself from thrusting into Tyson as deep as he could. Tyson noticed out of the side of his eyes, but returned to sucking on the boy's cock, hoping to get this over with as quickly as he could. Tyson got his wish, with the pleasure of getting his first blow job let alone the first time someone else had touched his cock, quickly getting to Rocky.</p><p>"Tyson! I think I'm going to…" Rocky cried out as his orgasm got closer, with Tyson wondering if he should keep sucking or pull off.</p><p>Deciding that he would argue that Rocky had forced him to keep him sucking and wouldn't let him pull off if anyone was to find out; Tyson continued to suck. Rocky was a little shocked that Tyson hadn't pulled off of his cock, but guessed that Tyson was as curious as he was about fooling around with other dudes. He continued bobbing on Rocky's cock until the younger boy moaned loudly and shot his cum into Tyson's mouth.</p><p>"So, what does it taste like?" Rocky asked curiously once Tyson had pulled off of his cock and had swallowed his cum.</p><p>"Not bad I guess, kind of sweet" Tyson said with a shrug before getting a little awkward "So, was this all? Or do you have something else that you want to do?"</p><p>"Well, um… don't freak out or anything but I kind of want you to…" Rocky started nervously, hoping that Tyson wouldn't punch him or freak out "fuck me…"</p><p>"DUDE!" Tyson exclaimed in shock "Rocky! A blow job is one thing, but fucking you, dude… I'm straight!"</p><p>"So, am I! But I want to try it! Please? I'll make it worth your while!" Rocky said quickly, trying to convince the older boy to do it.</p><p>"Rocky! I don't know…" Tyson protested, still shocked, with the older boy softening his protest when he saw the younger boy's face "How could you make it worth my while?"</p><p>"I get the restaurant to give you the food for free!" Rocky answered quickly, hoping that it would be enough to convince Tyson.</p><p>"I don't know…" Tyson said.</p><p>"I'll even get you a necklace that you can give her! I have a guy for that too!" Rocky said, hoping that he would get Tyson to agree.</p><p>"You can't tell anyone!" Tyson said with a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't have the money to give Talia a great date and a bit of jewelry.</p><p>"I promise! I won't say a word! Not even Julie!" Rocky replied quickly.</p><p>"Fine, do you, um... have any lube?" Tyson asked nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! I got some off of my cousin Vinnie!" Rocky answered with Tyson wondering what Rocky had been doing with his cousin to require lube. Tyson was about to ask where Rocky ran over to his closet with his cock swinging between his legs before grabbing the bottle of lube out and returning to give it to the older boy.</p><p>"Okay. So, uh I guess get on your hands and knees… I'm pretty sure you need to finger it first or it will hurt you more…" Tyson said awkwardly as he ran his hand through his brown hair, trying to remember what he had heard. Rocky grinned and quickly got onto his twin bed, climbing on all fours as Tyson moved behind the younger boy. Tyson nervously grabbed onto the bottle of lube before reaching over and using one hand to lightly separate Rocky's ass cheeks. As he poured a little of the lube on Rocky's hole, Tyson couldn't believe that he was actually touching a boy's ass, let alone a younger one.</p><p>"Oh god" cried out Rocky when he felt the tip of Tyson's finger pushing into him, with the older teen biting back his own moan at how tight Rocky's ass was.</p><p>As Rocky's moan caused his cock to throb, Tyson pushed his finger into the younger boy further until it was completely buried in Rocky's ass. Letting the younger boy get used to it a bit and for Rocky to stop squirming around from the pain, Tyson didn't move his finger. Once Rocky had settled, he began to slowly finger fuck the younger boy. After using one finger for a while, Tyson slipped a second one in, to the painful pleasure of the younger boy as his ass was stretched.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" Rocky whined slightly when Tyson pulled his fingers out a few minutes later.</p><p>"Well, we were going to…" Tyson said awkwardly, unable to fully admit that he was going to fuck Rocky out loud.</p><p>"Oh, right... yeah…" Rocky said with a blush, getting a little embarrassed that he had lost himself in the pleasure of being fingered.</p><p>"So, um… how should we do… well since it's your payment and all, how do you want it?" Tyson asked with a slight stutter, deciding to let Rocky control how they were going to do it.</p><p>"U-uh… could I ride you?" Rocky asked nervously.</p><p>"How do you know about riding?" Tyson asked, slightly shocked, he hadn't expected Rocky to know anything but the basic doggy style and possibly doing it face to face.</p><p>"Well… I kind of have a porn guy…" Rocky blushed, thinking of the newspaper dude that occasionally sneaked him a porno magazine in exchange for a 'peek' of the 'goods'.</p><p>"Wait, wait, what? you have a porn guy?... actually, wait, that story can wait until another day…" Tyson said, staring at the younger boy and wondering what a porn guy was "Okay, so, let's, um... do this thing?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Rocky said.</p><p>While the mood had died a little from them stopping to decide how to do it, the thought of riding Tyson's cock was quickly getting him turned on again. The boys moved around until Tyson was lying in the middle of the younger boy's twin bed, using Rocky's pillows to angle his head and chest up a little. Rocky felt his cock twitch a little as he stared at the older boy, the first boy who he had ever jacked off to. Despite a little nervousness, Rocky moved over to the older boy and straddled the older boy's lap. Tyson reached over and grabbed the lube again before giving his cock a few strokes to lube it up as he waited for Rocky to lower himself. Tyson gave the younger boy a reassuring smile which Rocky nervously returned as he moved into the right spot. Tyson held his cock still as the younger boy lowered himself down onto it, with Rocky crying out from the pain as his ass was invaded by Tyson's cock. When he saw the pained look on Rocky's face, Tyson was about to stop and pull Rocky's off of his cock; despite enjoying the tightness of Rocky's little ass around his cock.</p><p>"Don't" Rocky protested when he felt Tyson's hand on his hips and the other boy trying to lift him off. "Just let me get used to it…"</p><p>"But you're in pain." Tyson said in concern, not wanting to hurt the best friend of his crush's little sister.</p><p>"I-I'll be okay…" Rocky said, hoping that he was right as he forced himself further down Tyson's cock.</p><p>"Okay" Tyson said awkwardly, rubbing the side of the younger boy's chest as Rocky tried to get used to having a cock inside of him. He continued to rub Rocky's chest until the younger boy calmed down a little. Despite still feeling a little awkward, Tyson asked "Feeling better?</p><p>"Yeah" Rocky said as he began to slowly move up the length of Tyson's cock with the older boy moaning loudly from it. Rocky continued to slowly ride Tyson as he got used to it, with the older boy enjoying the feeling of the tightness and Rocky's cock occasionally slapping his chest.</p><p>"Fuck, Rocky… this feels fucking great" Tyson moaned out loudly as he looked up at the younger boy whose eyes were closed and his jaw shut tight from the slight pain of Tyson's cock invading him.</p><p>Despite the pain he was in, Rocky grinned and focused on making Tyson feel good. As Rocky rode him, Tyson wrapped his arm around the younger boy's back, bending Rocky over until their chests were pushed against each other's. Unable to move in this position, Rocky allowed Tyson to control the fuck and instead rested his head against Tyson's chest and enjoyed the feeling of Tyson's large cock in him.</p><p>"Oh god" Rocky moaned out from the feeling of his cock beginning to rub back and forth against Tyson's chest as he was fucked.</p><p>As the younger boy ground against his chest, Tyson began to rub Rocky's back; still slightly shocked at how much he was enjoying this. After a while in this position, Rocky sat back up and returned his focus onto riding Tyson's cock. Tyson laid back and enjoyed the younger boy riding his cock for a few minutes before deciding to give Rocky some pleasure. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around Rocky's cock and started giving it a few firm tugs.</p><p>"TYSON!"</p><p>Rocky cried out as Tyson gave his cock its last few tugs before he shot his load. Tyson grinned as the younger boy cried out his name and with one last tug watched as Rocky's cum shot and landed on his chest. The older boy felt his cock twitch inside of the younger boy as Rocky's cum covered his chest, confusing the teen further.</p><p>'Holy… I'm covered in Rocky's gunk! Why the hell is this so hot? This is wrong, right?'</p><p>Despite being a little spent from shooting his load and the slight pain of Tyson's cock now thrusting against his inner harder, Rocky focused all of his attention on riding Tyson as hard as he could. Moaning loudly from Rocky's increased pace, Tyson got into it further and pushed his hips up ever deeper until he was slamming against the younger boy's prostate.</p><p>"Holy…" cried out Rocky, his body shaking from the onslaught of pleasure despite having already shot his load.</p><p>"Oh god, Rocky… Mm… fuck here it comes dude!" moaned Tyson, with the teen unable to hold his orgasm back any further.</p><p>Tyson grabbed onto the younger boy's hips, and as their moans filled the boy's bedroom forced Rocky further down his cock until he was buried inside of the boy. Rocky moaned loudly as he felt the older boy's cum shooting inside of him, with Rocky clenching his ass around Tyson's cock to keep the cum in with the extra tightness only causing Tyson to shoot more. Rocky collapsed down onto the teen once Tyson had finished cumming, with the younger boy making no attempt to pull off of the older boy's cock. He allowed Rocky to lay there until his cock had softened and slipped out of the younger boy's ass before rolling Rocky off of him.</p><p>"So… uh…" Tyson said awkwardly a few minutes later as they naked pair laid there on Rocky's twin bed "Will you get one of your guys to help me?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Rocky said slightly defeated, knowing this was only payment for his help "I'll text you the details once I've got them"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>